infamous_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants (seasons 6-8)
SpongeBob SquarePants is a super-famous television show by Stephen Hillenburg. While seasons 1-5/9-present were well received, these three seasons are hated, and for good reasons. Bad Qualities # An endless barrage of bad/mediocre episodes: #* House Fancy #* The Splinter #* Plankton's Regular #* Boating Buddies #* Choir Boys #* The Card #* Squid's Visit #* To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants #* Truth or Square #* Stuck in the Wringer #* A Pal for Gary #* One Coarse Meal #* Oral Report #* The Googly Artiste #* A SquarePants Family Vacation #* Pet Sitter Pat #* Are You Happy Now? #* Face Freeze! # Awful writing. #* A lot of episodes (mostly seasons 6/7) rip-off other episodes, sometimes even from the same season. #* Squidward Torture Porn. If you're wondering what that means, it means episodes where Squidward is tortured for no reason. #* Boring, disturbing and stupid episodes. # Many characters have been flanderized heavily: #* SpongeBob SquarePants - The titular character has gone from happy but insightful, to completely oblivious to his surroundings. A Pal for Gary is the pinnacle of this. #* Patrick Star - Possibly the worst one on here. In previous/future seasons you can see where his stupidity comes from, but here he's just to dumb to live (eg: He can't count to 10). There's also some episodes (Yours Mine and Mine) where he acts like a complete prick. Also, he straight up admited he knows he's stupid. #* Squidward Tentacles - Can barely show any emotion. #* Mr. Krabs - Doesn't care about anything other than money, and is straight up evil. He couldn't give up on one penny, stole the formula to save on delivering and framed SpongeBob, couldn't let Plankton enjoy the satisfaction of one customer, forced SpongeBob to write lies about his friends, [[No Hat for Pat|nearly ended up seriously injuring Patrick for money]] and (most infamously), [[One Coarse Meal|'drove Plankton to insanity by exploiting his fear of whales, which nearly killed him']]. # The animation is extremely limited in these seasons, lacking many of the wacky expressions. Season 6's is arguably the worst with its washed-out colors. # SpongeBob's design in season 6 looks weird. # These seasons are very mean-spirited. # Gross imagery. # The tracks called Cartoon Stings, which were introduced in season 6 are pretty annoying. # Bad morals (Stuck in the Wringer: Crying solves everything). Good Qualities # Even these episodes have good episodes: #* Krabby Road #* Suction Cup Symphony #* Krusty Krushers #* Squidward in Clarinetland (depending on your view) #* The Curse of Bikini Bottom #* The Bad Guy Club for Villains #* The Abrasive Side #* Gary in Love #* Mooncation #* Planet of the Jellyfish #* It's a SpongeBob Christmas! #* The Good Krabby Name #* Hello Bikini Bottom! # Introduced more memes, and some of the show's best music tracks/songs. #* Slipping and Sliding Stooges #* Arguably all of Truth or Square's songs. #* Squidward's Tiki Land #* Peg Leg Waltz # They dropped SpongeBob's weird design after season 6. # Season 8 can be considered an improvement due to it nearly completely dropping the gross-out imagery and mean-spirited humor. It also ended on a high-note. # The seasons before and after these are much better. Category:Semi-Infamous Nickelodeon Category:Semi-Infamous Category:SpongeBob SquarePants